


Coming Out Tonight

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Pride, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: Qrow celebrates his first pride event after coming out and encounters a confident green-eyed man named Clover.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Coming Out Tonight

**"You think I'm just going to accept you like this? For what you are? Get out of my house and never come back!"  
  
** For months now these words rang loud and clear in Qrow's mind, filling him with feelings of guilt and shame over who and what he was. His parents had never been overly supportive towards his pursuits but he had hoped that at the very least they could attempt to understand him a little. Not even Raven stood up for him, she just planted herself in the corner, arms crossed with a neutral expression. That night, he ran away with a small set of clothes and hitched to where his only remaining friend lived.  
  
Taiyang was always compassionate and willing to listen in that dorky, awkward dad way . Being pansexual himself, Taiyang was able to relate to Qrow's strife but couldn't relate to such vitriol and a lack of empathy from the other man's family. After many teary-eyed hugs the two proceeded to work out living arrangements and found a satisfying balance that happened to work out best for both of them.  
  
Coming home from work one day, Taiyang smelled something very nice coming from the kitchen and chuckled upon seeing Qrow wearing an apron, cooking a roast dinner as a surprise.  
  
"So first you come out as gay, something I never would have expected and now you're cooking dinner that's not catching fire every two seconds? Full of surprises you are."  
  
Qrow blushed and rubbed his neck, looking away in embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah, well don't get used to the cooking part. Just figured you could use something nice after work. I know how hard you've been going at it lately."  
  
Taiyang smiled and sat down, taking off his shoes and loosening the tie around his neck, groaning at the sensation.  
  
"In that case I want to do the same for you. Pride's coming up and I think it'd do you some good to get out there and see there's nothing wrong about who you are."  
  
Qrow ended up dropping the tongs as he was turning the potatoes in the baking dish, causing a splash of hot oil to hit the back of his hand.  
  
"Damnit! God, that hurts!"  
  
Taiyang quickly got up and observed the damage, rubbing some ointment onto the back of Qrow's hand gently. He couldn't help but notice the far-away look in the other man's eyes and sigh sadly.  
  
"This is why I want to take you out buddy. Maybe you'll meet someone and hit it off, someone that makes you happy."  
  
Taiyang cupped Qrow's face comfortingly and rested their foreheads together in a display of brotherly love and affection. He was certain that something bright and beautiful was on the horizon for Qrow and it would bring nothing but acceptance and love. All in good time of course.


End file.
